Remeet
by Effie Janeway
Summary: This is sequel to Lost Daughter. She what is happening after many years. Janeway/Chakotay (not too much),Harry Kim/Seven of Nine,Aurea Janeway/James Kim(son of Harry and Seven)


Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting at the table in the dinning room in Starfleet Head Quarters. Kathryn was now Rear Admiral and Chakotay was Captain. Twenty years have passed since their return to Earth. Argenta was now twenty-four years old and Aurea was thirty-two. Arta had the rank of lieutenant and was just on a starship Oberon. And about Rea...they knew nothing. When she was fifteen years old, she ran away from home. Both parents must be still at work and Aurea blamed them that they are not even trying to make time for them. From that time they don't heard even word about her. Kathryn still thought it was her fault. Four days ago, Voyager returned from the gamma quadrant where were on the research higher people from the fleet just chosen a new head, but nobody knew who it will be. They knew only that it is a woman that has the highest rank which can be attained. Kathryn was absorbed in her own thoughts. She missed Aurea so badly. She would have given anything to talk with her daughter. Kathryn didn't want her to forgive,she knew it was her fault should try harder to make time she could spent with her daughters. But it will not happen. God knows where is Aurea right now. One lonely tear ran down her cheek. More immediately followed. Chakotay hugged her. "What's wrong love?" Kathryn shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking." But her tears spoke for her. Chakotay wiped them. "Let's go home, we're off duty."

When they arrived home, Chakotay went to prepare dinner and Kathryn checked mail. She had one message five minutes old. She looked at the sender and gasped for her breath. "Chakotay,come here for moment please..." When he came to her,she wordlessly pointed to the screen. It was there:

THERE'S ONE MESSAGE WAITING FOR YOU

From:Aurea Janeway Kim

To:Kathryn Janeway

Age:six minutes

Neither of them spoke a broke the silence. "Computer, play the last message." On the screen appeared tired face framed by thick black hair. The person while trying to calm breathing and then spoke "Hi mom,hi dad. We do not seen for a while. I'm sorry that I left. I was upset and...it can wait. Can you please come to the hospital? As soon as you can. Harry Kim will be waiting outside the entrance. Also, there will be Seven and their son, my husband James. Bye." They did not even say anything,just got up and left. How Aurea said Harry was waiting for them. "Finally,she slowly began to be afraid you would not come." They were afraid that something terrible has happened, but when they saw how the doctor gives little crying bundle in their daugther's arms they smiled. Everyone crowded around her bed. Seven looked much more human than ever before. Her voice was softer and there were more emotions in it when she greeted with her former Captain. Aurea lay exhausted but happy with her daughter against her breasts She stroked her little sleeping head and said. "Welcome in world Kathryn Arista Janeway Kim"

Epilogue {two months later}

Everyone, including Kathryn and Chakotay were surprised to find that the new head of the fleet is Aurea Janeway Kim. When it was time for a celebratory speech, there was perhaps all San Francisco.

"I will not say all those things about how I'm honored and happy that I can take this responsible role because it is old hoary Cliche. Let's just say this. My life was not easy. It was full of hatered and fear and anger and other bad things. I've learned to get the good from my mistakes. But there is one mistake for which it was not any good. Only tears and sorrow. And that's a mistake, I would like to share with you. I was very young and stupid and I did huge mistake.I hurt two people that I would not trade for anything in the world. I do not deny that I was mad at them legitimately but I did not have to do what I did. But I learned to forgive and I realiyed that the mistake was on my side too. Because that I have my strenght. But it's not worth my strength why I stand here tonight. It is the merit of two people who loved me all my life and without them I was not here today."

THE END.


End file.
